when two worlds collide
by drakeowner42
Summary: When Sona from league of legends is suddenly transported to a different digital world she meets up with Japans pop star Miku Hatsune where they try to figure out how Sona got there and many more adventures. (This Work of mine has been fixed to look better and have a better story.)
1. Chapter 1

When two worlds collide.

The worlds of League of legends and the Vocaloid world have collided, bringing the paths of Miku and Sona together. Disclaimer I do not own Sona or Miku. Sona belongs to Riot Games, and Miku belongs to Crypton future media.

Chapter 1: the back story.

Opening intro: Up all night. By Owl City.

Sona POV.

It all just happened very quickly my teammates and I were in a fight against the red side and before I could even get my first attack in, there was a blinding light. When I could see again I saw strange electrical currents. I mean I knew I was in a computer game called league of legends but it was really strange being outside the game world I started to look around. Then another flash of light appeared and again when I could see I was in a different world of some sorts.

With people that didn't even bother paying attention to me. But even if they did I couldn't talk to them not because I was scared, but because I was born a mute.

I couldn't talk even if I wanted to but I could talk via telepathically. Hint that's how I am talking to you right now. I started to look around and saw a poster with a younger girl that looked like me only without the yellow tips on her hair. Suddenly when I walked past a hotel like building I was grabbed and pulled into the building.

When my eyes had adjusted to the lighting. I could see the younger girl from the poster standing in front of me. And for being younger she was pretty tall. Konichiwa. She said. Right then I knew she spoke Japanese I lifted one of my fingers up to tell here one minute. I pulled out my etwahl and started to strum some of the notes. Then a wave of energy hit her knocking her back a couple of inches when she finally asked. What was that for? She heard that she was now speaking English she jumped up in shock.

You made it so I can speak English? Cool. How did you do that? I raised my finger again and put my hands on her head pressed on one particular part of her head, then pointed to my ear. And if by luck she knew I was asking her if she could hear anything.

Can I hear what? She asked. Hi. I said telepathically.

Then she shouted as I started to talk in her head. Who is this? She asked. I laughed a little at this. It's me. I said. The person standing in front of you. I continued. Whoa! That is really cool how did you do that? She asked. Magic. I replied. (Magic the solution to everything.) So how does the telepathy thing work anyway? She asked. I channeled some magic through my hand and pulsed it into the Wernicke's area/ auditory association area of your brain or the part of your brain that understands languages. I said. Oh. Cool, so do you live around here? She asked. Oh sorry we haven't actually introduced each other. My name is Miku Hatsune. What's yours? She asked. I'm Sona Buvelle. (Taking the name from her adoptive mother.) And no I don't live around here. I said. Then where are you from? Asked Miku. I was somehow teleported here from the game of League of Legends. I said. That's a long ways away. All the way across the internet. She said. Hmm? What? I asked. Oh just examining that instrument. What is it anyway? She asked. It's Called an Etwahl. If I play it just right I can slice the air with magic sound

Waves. I said. Whoa, Really. Can you do it now? She asked. Maybe later. I said. How old are you anyway Sona? Miku asked. I'm about twenty. I said. How old are you? I asked in return. Sixteen. She answered quickly. Do you need somewhere to stay? She asked. Ya I guess. I said. Cool, come with me. She said.

I followed and we went into an elevator. Miku pressed the now lit thirtieth floor. It took a couple minutes to get to the top of the building. The elevator eventually opened up to a long corridor. She dragged me down to the end of the corridor at the last door numbered 249. What is this? I asked. It's my house. This building is where the vocaloids in this digital town live, and this is my place.

Chapters end

Hey guys welcome to the new and improved version of my crossover story you have no idea how much work this really needed. So I'm now rebuilding the story to make it better. So I hoped you enjoyed this newly improved: "When two worlds collide" story. See you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

When Two Worlds Collide

Chp. 2

Heyo I'm back. Sorry Schools got back in and having the time to get on and do anything has been a struggle. (high school am I right.) But with my spare time in class (I bought an extra special notebook to prewrite these chapters) I have prepared stories for when I do have time like right now. Woo-Hoo!

Pit: It's been a while since you visited us.

I know it feels like forever.

Natsu: Well except for those spare chapters you saved to a USB at school and haven't done anything.

Dude! Shut up. Don't get there expectation up to high otherwise they'll expect me to post more. And like I already said time is not on my side to much right now.

Natsu: sounds like a personal problem.

Alright look someone please do the disclaimer and song for this chapter before Natsu says anything else that will get me in trouble with our readers. Please!

Miku: Sona says she wants to do it.

Ya but no one, but us can hear her.

Miku: Then explain what she says in the story.

Remember I write what happens so I know what she says and relay it to the audience for them to give them an understanding of what's happening.

Miku: Can't we do the same thing here.

Duu… sure whatever gets me out of trouble here.

Natsu: Drakes sucks at video games.

They already know that.

Disclaimer

Drake does not own these characters they belong to their respective owners of:

Riot Games and Crypton Future Media, Inc.

Presented by Sona.

Did you just signature the disclaimer?

Miku: yes, yes, I did.

Song for the chapter: Why Worry

By Set It Off. (I love this song)

Welcome to Vocalworld

Sona POV

"Are you sure you are fine with me staying with you?" I asked telepathically "Oh it's fine, no trouble at all." Miku replied. "Trust me. Living all alone in a penthouse can get really boring real fast." She said. "Are you not friends with the other residents in the building?" I asked zealously. "Well ya, of course I am. I know everyone, but everyone has things, like we all have concerts and stuff, but we all get together every occasionally, and Luka comes up weekly to visit, and Rin, from across the hall comes over, just so she can avoid Len, which in hindsight I can really understand with the rants she sometimes tells off to me about he doesn't do his part around the penthouse." She explained. "Oh, then is that why you grabbed me so eagerly earlier?" I asked. (n/a Yay twenty questions. Even though it's been like four questions.) "Ya, I guess that a part of the reason." She replied.

(Ding) The elevator door opened to the 37th floor. "Okay now follow me to my door." Miku said as we started to walk down the long corridor of the building to the farthest end. "Here we are!" She said excitedly.

We walked into her massive penthouse. "Wow! This place is huge!" I exclaimed "Well ya it's a penthouse." She replied. "Here let me show you to one of the many guest rooms that are in my luxurious home." She said.

We walked the house (taking the scenic route. (n/a I love the scenic route.)) as she gave the grand tour of her massive home. The last thing to view were the guest rooms which weren't too far from Miku's room. (n/a ooh foreshadowing! Miku: would you stop with your commentary! Sorry I just like to be part of the story. Natsu: I would say now is not the time for your implantation. How did I become the target of this situation?) "Alright there are seven rooms to choose from. So, have at it." She said gesturing to the rooms.

I walked into each room to look at what each had inside, with every room there weren't too many differences besides the wall paper and color, which made one unique in its own respective way.

The first room I walked into was a purple colored room with a wispy design to it. The second room was a green room with a vine like looking design. The third room was a red room with a flame design on the walls. I continued this process till I had seen every room. (I order that was written down, purple room with wispy design, a green room with a vine design, a red room with a flame design, a teal room with a diamond design, a magenta room with an acrylic design, a light blue room with a sea looking design, and a reddish pink room with a cloudy sunset design.)

"Hmm…" I thought. "So, which one do you like?" Miku asked. "I do not really know it's really hard to decide with their unique colors and designs. Do you have a preference on which one you like the most?" I reciprocated "Hmm. I have a problem with that too, it's hard for me to decide, but to give you an answer I would take the pink room." She replied. "You mean the magenta room." I quickly responded. "Is that what that color is?" She asked.

About an hour later.

After the events that had transpired. I decided to take a nap on the couch in the main room, while Miku left to venture to her own activities around the house.

Meanwhile downstairs

(GROWL) "Oh got a case of the munchies." Miku said to herself getting up from one of the chairs on the patio. "Hmm… I wonder what time it is?" She asked herself again. (n/a Time to get a watch. Miku: … Natsu: Know what I'll give you full points for that one.) As she walked past the living room she saw that Sona had fallen off the couch in her sleep. She snickered as she walked past and into the kitchen she checked the fridge for something to satisfy her hunger when she caught a glimpse of a clock with the time. "Whoa its 7:30! Oh no!" She said after realizing the time.

To Be Continued

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and consider checking out my other content and remember to check me out on YouTube at drakeowner42.

Natsu: Are you publicizing yourself.

Maybe, anyway check out the vlog I made that will be posted to upside this story goes check it out and I'll see you guys in the next video.


End file.
